Something wicked this way comes
by Black Kiba
Summary: Something went wrong with Fay and Kurogane relations, which starts affecting the whole journey. Would Shyaoran be able to do anything with it? I don’t know, see for yourself


Something wicked this way comes

Author – Black Kiba

Summary: Something went wrong with Fay and Kurogane relations, which starts affecting the whole journey. Would Shyaoran be able to do anything with it? I don't know, see for yourself

Rating: М

Pairings:Kurogane/Fay and Kurogane/???

Feedback: Reviews greatly appreciated

Author's notes: My first fiction on Tsubasa Chronicles. It might be awful, coming to my head after watching 44 episode where Mokona sleeps hugging everyone and Kuro-pin and Shyaoran are sleeping on the same side. Originally, I liked the pairing Kuro/Fay and still like it, but I just couldn't help it. They looked so cute together, who hasn't seen it go now and see. It's incredible.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 1**

Shyaoran sighed happily as soon as another feather vanished inside Sakura's chest. He knew she was coming close now. They collected almost all feathers – less than a dozen left and soon, soon they would have to part, saying goodbye to each other. No one really knew how long their journey lasted – days, weeks, months. They became friends, even more than that – lifetime partners trusting their very existence. What started as a simple mission, then turned into something that made them what they were now. The quest has shaped their characters, trained minds and purified their souls. But now everything was coming to an end. He won't see them soon. He will lose HIM soon, and this was unbearable, almost the same to him as knowing that Sakura would never get to remember him...at all. He got used to it, feeling no pain, it started fading as more feathers were coming to Sakura. There will be a great friendship between them, always, no matter what happens. Though it wasn't Sakura bothering him, driving him to the edge, hurting.

It all started one lovely afternoon after they arrived to Kresystorn country. The sun was shining high, people on the streets seemed rather indifferent to their sudden appearance and strange outfits.

"I already feel the presence of hane" told Moko-chan smiling brightly and jumping around. She was feeling lonely lately and apparently was missing home, so no one wondered why she so hurried to end the job of collecting feathers and go back to Yuuko.

"Then would you please be so kind as to tell as where exactly so we can go further" growled Kurogane, being pissed off by how they all landed upon him again, Sakura still sitting on his laps.

"I'm sorry, Kurogane-san" she blushed and stood up with the help of ever joyful Shyaoran.

"Kuro-pin, why do you always have to be so rude with Mokona?" gently asked Fay, cleaning himself off the tiny pieces of dust that might have fallen on him.

Well, everything was quite usual, innocent argues, fake angry gazes and... well maybe not so usual as...

"Was I talking to you? If you want to play around, that's your problem. We have to get this done quickly. So go and play by yourself!" everyone jumped after this unusual remark coming from a strong guy with black armour, he never talked this way to Fay. Something must have happened.

"You really don't have to be so furious Kuro-rin, unless it has something to do with your own problems" blond guy replied with the same sweet intonation. Then he gracefully turned around, saying that he would go to explore the area and leaving Shyaoran and Sakura hanging with their open mouths looking from one to another, not able to understand what all was about.

True, Kurogane and Fay disliked each other from the beginning, but they learned to respect their partners during the journey, mercilessly teasing and mocking each other, until one beautiful night Shyaoran hadn't bumped into two of them... tearing each other's clothes apart while their busy lips and hands struggled with each other for domination.

Brown eyed guy was so shocked that he instantly withdrew leaving the two alone and never talked about it with any of them. Shyaoran was in fact more than just shy guy who never dared to express his feelings openly. He never tried to speak to Sakura in a proper way either, since he could make her to fall in love with him all over again.

In fact, Sakura was the only one ignorant of the "delicate" circumstances about her friends, while Mokona could feel what Kurogane and Fay were up to when they started isolating their rooms at night, she could even see them if she really tried to. But Mokona was a good girl and Yuuko trained her as a very loyal servant and friend – never to ask something unless you are being willingly approached by the person himself. She was indeed very well brought up.

So the "hidden" affair was continuing amidst their chase after the feathers with no one trying to clarify the situation as there's no obvious need for that. Every one of them had its own "pain in the ass" – Sakura longing for her memories, Shyaoran doing his best to help her, Kurogane struggling to find the way back to Tomoyo though he lost his confidence of knowing she was meant for him and Fay still escaping from his King, who was left forgotten by his people in the faraway land of Magic.

After Fay left, three of them went to find themselves a shelter for the night as it was already darkening. One old lady whom Shyaoran helped to carry her heavy stuffed bags invited them to her place. She was very old and she lived alone in a small hut, which looked very clean and neat.

"You can stay here as long as you need. My husband died a long time ago...he was killed in war. My only child had too died, he fell ill one winter and I couldn't do anything to save him. He cried and suffered all the time calling for a help. Since then I never let anyone to enter this house. My son looked like you" she almost whispered looking at no one else but Shyaoran. He was slightly trembling, eyes looking with no expression at the fire in front of him.

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder as if to comfort, but he didn't react. Who knows what he was thinking or feeling at this very moment.

"We have to find Fay-san" he suddenly spoke up after long silence. "Sakura wait here with Mokona, we'll be coming soon".

"I'm going with you" said Kurogane, who didn't want to stay behind with two women – he always felt uncomfortable around women.

"What happened between the two of you" carefully asked Shyaoran not wanting to hurt his friend. Shyaoran being an extremely sensitive and delicate person never let his friends know that he's more that aware about their little affection. He cared deeply for both of them and didn't want to see them suffering or frustrated, it was regretful that they haven't opened up to him, but it was really very personal. Shyaoran too kept silent about what was going on between him and Sakura , though there was nothing really to tell. Sakura has yet to gather all her memories where there was no place to him. True, she learned to trust him like before, cared about him and all. But things never got so far as for her to develop any feelings for him resembling those he so much longed for.


End file.
